A Warrior of Naivety
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Chichi was like extremely extremely naive however she has this incredible power that comes out when someone tries to hurt her friends and Goku is not naive on any accounts and so Goku is assigned to train Chichi
1. A Warrior of Naviety

A Warrior of Naivety 1:  
The First Sign of Power  
Author's Notes: It has been awhile since I have written anything about my favorite DBZ couple. So I was looking through my files on Story ideas and this A/U plot caught my attention I figured why not give it a try. So I am now in this one Goku is not naive he is in fact very wise in the ways of the world and everything else for that matter. Chichi on the other hand is a chick with all this imense power, yet is to naive to know how to use it or to want to. So Goku has been assigned to train her. But what happens when he starts getting feelings for her and she starts feeling the same.   
________________________________________________________  
Chichi was five when it happened, when they came to Earth. They worked for Freezia they were lead by his right and left hand men Zarbon and Daboria. She had been weeding in the royal garden with her mother when she first saw them. Her mother had grabbed her up in an instant running into the palace shouting for the guards. Chichi remebered the fear that she had felt has they finally descended onto the palace. She could see them clearly has she and her mother disappeared down the hall. Her mother had slipped into a secert passage and placed her in room that was barren except for the large pentagram on the floor and all the candles that flickered.   
"Stay here," she has ordered sternly.  
Chichi's mother had then run out of the passage shouting orders to the guards. Chichi had waited for awhile but being a five year old had never been one to just seat around for long had gotten up and took off in the direction her mother had gone. She had creapt slowly out from behind the curtain to see all the bodies lieing around on the floor. Fires were buring up and down the hallways. Screaming came from down the hall, Chichi moved toward the sound of the screaming knowing that it belonged to her mother.   
She stopped has the hall ended and over looked the throne room. She stood beind one of the high pillars and watched the scene that was taking place. Her father's body was on the ground and her mother was standing in front of it her royal gown torn and bloodstained holding her sword in postion. There were two men standing in front of her they both looked at her cockily with their arms crossed.  
One of them looked big, fat, and pink she had heard that his name was Daboria. The other one was tall, musclar, and green people called him Zarbon. They were Freezia's top warriors and Chichi even at such an early age knew that their appreance meant death for all those around. She watched hidden behind the pillar has the two men descended on her parents. Her mother turned to look at Chichi she smiled briefly at sent out one finally thought to her.  
'Live with pride, and die with honor my daughter.'  
Then Zarbon sent a blast at her that engulfed the royal couple.  
"Momma!" screamed Chichi.   
Zarbon and Daboria whirled around to see the young princess who took off running down the hall the way she had come. The two men took off after her at top speed, knowing it would be easy to capture her. However before they could grab the back of her dress she disappeared behind a tapestry and the men followed her in hot pursuit. They charged down the winding hall way loosing her in the shadows of the flickering torches.   
"Damnit Daboria she's just a child," snapped Zarbon.   
"Then why don't you catch her pretty boy," snarled Daboria.  
"I would if you would move your fat ass!"   
"Fine you ugly bastard."  
Daboria made way for the faster of the two and Zarbon flew past him quickly hot on the girl's heels. Zarbon came to a complete stop in a room he looked around at the flickering candles and moved slowly to the middle of the room searching for the girl. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end almost has if he had just walked past a wall of emense power. He stopped and looked at his feet and stumbled back when he discovered that he was in the middle of a pentagram.  
"Damnit!" he hissed.  
"Zarbon what the fuck are you doing just standing there like a moron!" demanded Daboria storming up to him.  
"No don't you moron!" shouted Zarbon.   
But it was too late the moment Daboria joined a bright flash of pale blue light shot up and formed the pentagram.   
"What the hell," whispered Daboria.  
Zarbon reached out his hand toward the blue light only to be thrown back by a burst of power that sprung up from the contact.   
"Shit what the hell was that?!" he demanded.  
"I have a feeling that the little princess might know something about this," snarled Daboria. "Come out now little bitch so I can rip you limb from limb."  
Chichi crept out from behind the shadows with a small black cat pressed against her chest. She stared at them with eyes that made them shudder with how deep they were. Her eyes showed the wisdom of the ancient ones that had long been forgotten.   
"Let us out of here little girl," snarled Zarbon.  
Chichi just stared at them for her endless eyes of knowledge.   
"Let us out of here now or we will kill you!" snarled Daboria.  
Still Chichi continued to stare at them with her eyes that made the two men feel uneasy.  
"Let us out of here now!"   
"You kill momma and poppa," said Chichi crying.  
"We didn't kill them they are still alive," said Zarbon hoping to trick the girl.  
"You killed them!" she shrieked.  
"Let us out and we can give you a new momma and poppa," said Zarbon.  
"NO! I WANT MY MOMMA AND POPPA!"  
"Damnit girl!" shouted Zarbon shoting to his feet.   
"You killed momma and poppa!" said Chichi tears flowing down her face. "YOU KILLED MOMMA AND POPPA!"  
The pale blue light around the two men began to get darker and started to spin around them going faster and faster.  
"What the hell is this?!" demanded Zarbon.  
The light kept spinning faster and faster until it finally stopped and the two men were no longer there. Chichi's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed in a motionless heap on the floor. The cat crawled from her arms and left the room and down the corridor one could hear the faint moewing of a cat and then it was followed by the pounding footsteps. Has five figures entered the room one was female and the other four were males. All five of them wore armor much like that of Zarbon and Daboria except differently. All five of them had tails and all five of them were Sayains.   
The female knelt down next to the girl and looked at the cat that just stared at her and meowed once.   
"What an adorable little girl," said Celpia gathering Chichi into her arms.  
"Come on Celpia," said the other one whose hair was in a ponytail.  
"It's just a kid we can't risk bringing her back with us."  
"She has great power," said Celpia softly and completely ignoring her.  
"Don't even start Celpia," said the man.  
Celpia glared at the taller man.  
"I'm taking her and her cat with me," said Celpia. "You open your mouth again Toma I swear I'll blast you were the sun don't shine."  
"Celpia it's to risky if they ever found out she is on our planet," started Toma again.  
"They won't find out because no one is going to tell them."  
"What are you gonna do pass her off has your daughter?"  
Celpia's eyes brightened up at the idea.  
"Oh no Celpia I was so not being serious about that your parents would flip out!"   
"What's it to you?!"  
"Cool it you two," said their leader.  
"Come on Bardock you know how dangerous it would be to bring her back with us," said Toma.  
"Let her bring the child back the little one might help us in the future," said Bardock.   
"Oh fine," said Toma throwing his hands in the air.  
"Come on cat," said Celpia smirking in triumph.  
Celpia brushed past Toma carrying the young girl in her arms with the black cat following her. Toma chuckled slightly has he watched her go his eyes concentrating on her tight little rare end. He felt a hand go down heavily on his shoulder.  
"Easy man," said Bardock. "We all know you want her."  
Toma growled and jokingly shoved his friend down the hall. The other men laughed and followed Celpia outside to their capsules. The cat jumped into Celpia's capsule and curled up in a small ball at the female's feet going to sleep almost at once.   
Deep Space______________________________________________  
The black cat opened it's eyes and looked out the window it's eyes glowing an eerie red and the ruby on it's collar twinkling softly in the starlite.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.................................................. 


	2. A Warrior of Naivety 2

A Warrior of Naivety 2:  
The Hidden and Forribidian Girl  
Author's Notes: It has been awhile since I have written anything about my favorite DBZ couple. So I was looking through my files on Story ideas and this A/U plot caught my attention I figured why not give it a try. So I am now in this one Goku/Karrotto is not naive he is in fact very wise in the ways of the world and everything else for that matter. Chichi on the other hand is a chick with all this imense power, yet is too naive to know how to use it or to want to. So Goku/Karrotto has been assigned to train her. But what happens when he starts getting feelings for her and she starts feeling the same.   
________________________________________________________  
It has been eight years since Celpia had brought Chichi back to Veggittasei. She was around thirteen years old and her power was starting to make itself known more and more. Thus causing a problem for Celpia. If anyone found out about the offowrld child then Celpia would be excuted along with all the others that had helped her smugle the girl onto the planet. They would also murder Chichi and Celpia couldn't allow that to open. The little girl meant to much to the female Sayain. She had no other choice she called the memebers of her team for a meeting. Bardock arrived first he had brought his young twin sons with him to keep Chichi company while the adults talked. Turlus and Karrott were fourteen years of age and both looked exactly like their father. The both seemed to like Chichi alot has well, even though they rarely saw the girl.  
"What are we going to do?" Celpia asked her commander.  
"Well first of all wait for the others to arrive and in the mean time make sure the kids don't destory the house," said Bardock wincing when something exploded in the kitchen and Chichi ran into the room screaming.   
"What now?" asked Celpia scooping up the traumatized child.   
Chichi pointed at Karrott and Turlus who stumbled into the room covered in flour and dust.   
"What did you two do now?" asked Bardock.   
"We tried to help andit kinda didn't go well," said Karrott.  
"Yeah think baka?!" snapped Turlus.  
"Shut up Turlus I can kick your ass anyday!" shouted Karrott whirling to stare at his twin  
"You can not shit for brains!" snapped Turlus.  
"Boys!" snapped Bardock before things could get out of hand. "Behave."  
"Yes otousan," said the boys together.   
"Are you alright little one?" asked Celpia drying her tears.   
"Hai," said Chichi drying her eyes.   
"That good why don't you go play nice with the bakas. Okay?  
"Hai neesan Celpia."  
Celpia then placed Chichi back on her feet and turned toward the door to answer it when a knock came.  
_______________________________________________________  
A few minutes later the others arrived and they all sat around Celpia's frontroom while the three kids played in the kitchen.   
"What are we going to do?" whispered Bardock. "The older she gets, the more stronger she gets. I don't know how long those ki restraining bracelets will hold. I mean they could go any minute now."  
"I know Bardock," said Celpia. "We can't go to anyone or else it would endanger her life and our lives."  
"Yeah but we would be able to defend ourselves not very long but at least for a short while," said Toma.  
"Yeah," said Celpia. "But that's not what worries me what worries me is that they will attack Chichi and she will lose control and end up hurting herself."  
"Indeed," said Bardock. "What should we do?"  
Panboukin looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "Bardock why not build a machine that can increase the leavel of gravity you are training in and we can secertly use that to train and become stronger to protect ourselves, our families, and of course our angel (A/N: He means Chichi)."  
"Can that even be done?" asked Toma with a raised eyebrow.  
Bardock looked thoughful for a moment, "It's possible it will take me awhile to work on though. I might be able to have an idea on how to do it within a month or two."  
"What will we do until then?" asked Celpia.  
"Why don't you and the little angel come stay at my place," said Toma with a smirk. "I'll protect you both."  
Celpia looked at him like he was a moron.   
"Oh come on the girl adores me," said Toma grinning and then almost has if to prove his point Chichi ran into the room screaming at the top of her lungs (A/N: Which by the way made all the Sayains' ear ring).  
Chichi threw herself on Toma's lap and started to cry screaming, "Save me tousan Toma save!"  
"What the hell?" asked Panboukin raising an eyebrow has Karrotto and Turlus came running their mouthes "foaming".  
"Boy!" said Bardock sternily. "What in the name of Lady Moon did you do?!"  
"We didn't do squat," said Turlus hiding something behind his back.  
"Yeah right," said Bardock. "Tell me now or tell your mother."  
"Okay so we kinda played a little trick on her but that was it," said Turlus relucently.   
"What sort of trick?!" demanded Bardock.   
"Um nothing really that bad," said Karrotto sheepishly.  
"Yeah I just bet it's nothing really bad," said Bardock with a couple of grunts "Celpia are we finished here?!"  
"Yeah I guess so," said Celpia.  
"Okay good come on boys you've got alot of explaining to do," said Bardock grabbing his sons by the back of their clothing.   
After awhile the other two left leaving Toma, Celpia, and Chichi alone in the small house.   
"Come on Celpia I am serious about my offer," said Toma seriousness coming out in his voice and face.  
Celpia sighed she had feelings for Toma but she was afraid to let her feelings get in the way of protecting Chichi from the other Sayains that wouldn't except her. She knew Toma was strong but not strong enough to defeat an entire group of them that came at him.   
"I don't know Toma," said Celpia tiredly.   
"Look Celpia Chichi trusts me a little bit more then she trusts the other three. I think she would feel safer if we both were near her to protect her."  
'He's right,' said Celpia to herself. 'Chichi probably would feel alot safer if I did stay with him. But I don't want anything to distract me from protecting her no matter how much my heart wants it.'  
"No Toma," said Celpia.   
"Fine I'll just have to stay here then and help you protect her from here."  
"You can't do that! There are no more rooms you're to big to sleep on the couch and the only bed that you could fit on comfortablely with room to spare is mine!"  
"Very well I accept," smirked Toma.  
"Accept what?!"  
"Sharing your bed with you."  
"You baka you know very well I did not mean it that way!"  
Toma laughed, "I know I know I just wanted to see how you would react if I said it."   
"Yeah right," muttered Celpia.   
"Look Celpia I am serious either come stay with me or I will stay here with you."  
"You're not going to let up on this until I agree with you are you?" asked Celpia in annoyance.  
"Nope!" smirked Toma  
"Fine I'll move in with you just to shut you up," growled Celpia.  
"Perfect," said Toma. "Shall we start packing?"  
"Stay with Chichi I'll go pack some of our things," said Celpia leaving the room.   
________________________________________________________  
Later that night Celpia and Chichi were seattled into their new home. Everything seemed to be going has planned but what they didn't know was that someone was spying on them.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Well before I go into my thanks to my reviewers I have something to say. One night I went into my email and recieved the following review for one of my older stories. Well evidently the guy didn't say much about my story just about the fact that I was Christian yes I am Christian and I am proud to be a Christian. And if you have a problem with it oh well. That's not my problem but the point is that if someone that is immature enough to not say something about a story they read and just insult your relgion has no life.   
Joanna - Thanks I'm glad you like  
Dew777 - Thanks!  
Seraphsaiyan - Will do will do  
Tess - What on earth are you talking about? But thanks for reviewing anyways!  
chichi4goku - Thanks I plan on doing it!  
darkpride - Thanks for reviewing and I kinda want to introduce more characters first before moving on the fast.   
Nisha - lol   
chi-chi - Thanks for reviewing  
Catnip - Go look in the direction it is a word and if it wasn't it is now so naw *sticks out tongue*  
i won't tell - nice to see ya again thanks for the review  
dbz247 - Yeap her power will take an important role!  
Isle - sup chica thanks for reviewing1 now when you goin to update your stuff? 


	3. A Warrior of Naivety 3

A Warrior of Naivety 3:  
A Day of Remeberance  
Author's Notes: It has been awhile since I have written anything about my favorite DBZ couple. So I was looking through my files on Story ideas and this A/U plot caught my attention I figured why not give it a try. So I am now in this one Goku/Karrotto is not naive he is in fact very wise in the ways of the world and everything else for that matter. Chichi on the other hand is a chick with all this imense power, yet is too naive to know how to use it or to want to. So Goku/Karrotto has been assigned to train her. But what happens when he starts getting feelings for her and she starts feeling the same.   
________________________________________________________  
Chichi was now fourteen and her curves were starting to come in, very nicely according to the males that got a glimpse of her. She would go out to the market to get some food and when people asked about her tail she just told the she lost it on a purging mission which would get sympthy from the females and looks of disgust from the males for being "weak". She was starting to notice something the females adored anyone under the legal mating age thinking they were just "Too cute for words". While the males thought that everyone had to strong has them.   
So Chichi would often times find herself under the protection of the females of the market from their mates. Which sort of in a way surprised her since somehow the females seemed to know she wasn't Sayain, in fact they knew that not a drop of blood in her was Sayain blood. It must have been maternal instinct to protect her from the wrath of their mates for being "weak" enough to loose her tail in a purging mission. Yeap things on this planet were certainly interesting.   
Here she was at fourteen years of age witha talking cat and being raised by two Sayains that weren't married. The male Toma annoyed the female Celpia to know end, yet Chichi knew that Momma Celpia returned the affections of Toma. She wondered when they would mate, and they wondered when she would loose her childhood innocence that she had seemed to keep dispite all she had seen when she was younger.   
Chichi looked around the marketplace with her pet cat Keimko drapped on her shoulder. She was so busy looking around for the meat she was looking for she didn't notice the two males walking toward her. The boys were tall and had wild hair that shot out almost everywhere, their muscles were well defined in the spandex they were wearing. They were twins and looked to be around fifteen years old. Chichi slammed into them lost everything that she had been carrying.   
"What on Earth?" she asked in shock then she looked up upon hearing two chuckles.   
"Well well hello again Chichi it's been awhile hasn't it?" asked one of them.  
"Oh hello," said Chichi softly standing up again and dusting herself off while gathering her things.  
"You are looking offly nice," smirked the more darker of the two.  
"Thank you," said Chichi blushing slightly. "Um who are you again?"  
The two boys looked at eachother and sweatdropped before turning to look at Chichi again.  
"I am Karrotto," said the lighter of the two.  
"And I am Turlus," said the other one.  
"Oh yeah you're Bardock's sons aren't you?"   
"Yeah we are."  
"So how bout going on a date with us?" asked Turlus looking her up and down with interest.   
"Um what's a date?" asked Chichi blinking.  
"You have got to be kidding me?" asked Turlus in shock.  
"How can someone as cute has you not know what a date is?" asked Karrotto.  
"I don't know," said Chichi.  
"A date is something that my sons should not be allowed to have for another year," said Bardock. "And you should not be having for another two years little one."  
The three teenagers turned to see Bardock behind them.   
"Um hi dad," said Turlus and Karrotto together.  
"Get home I will deal with you later!" snapped Bardock,  
"Alright," said the two boys together.  
The two of them took off and left their father with young former princess.   
"It's good to see you again little one," said Bardock smiling softly at the young woman.  
"Hello Bardock-sama," said Chichi bowing slightly.  
"It's been awhile how are Celpia and Toma?" asked Bardock.  
"They told me they were mated last month whatever that means," said Chichi.  
Bardock chuckled the little girl had an innocence that no Sayain child her age would have. He was glad for someone like her to loose that innocence would have saddened him for some reason. The girl's innocence brought a light to all who knew her. He wondered if she would mate with one of his sons his twin boys seemed interested in her. He looked up realizing that the royal house was about to come down the streets and she couldn't be seen.   
"Why don't I take you home?" suggested Bardock.  
"Alrught thank you," said Chichi bowing again.   
The two of them headed off toward her home.   
________________________________________________________  
Two beings watched the tall Sayain walk the non-sayain female home.  
"She has grown quite lovely," said one of them.   
"In a few years I imagine she will be beautiful," said the other one.  
"It will be hard to decide if we should take her for a play thing or kill her for embarrassing us."  
"Very soon we will have our revenge one way or another," said the other one chuckling darkly.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: First of all I wanna thank all my fans for reviewing the story.   
Alisha - Thanks and if you want me to email you on updates leave me your email addy and I will be glad to do it.  
darkpride - Thanks don't worry I will email you with updates  
Cheena Son - Hai well your first thought is answered.  
chi-chi - Thanks and I will  
LucyLover - Thanks  
Catnip - Look if you have such a problem with my grammer then stop reading my stuff I write my way and my way only.  
Nisha - um okay lol thanks  
chichi4goku - um she is not his wife or sister thanks  
Isle - Hey girl what up you will find out soon enough  
  
Also give another shout out to my girl Ceena Son for her story Satin Doll a Goku/Chichi must read  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1155916 


	4. A Warrior of Naivety 4

A Warrior of Naivety 4:  
Let the Training Begin!  
Author's Notes: It has been awhile since I have written anything about my favorite DBZ couple. So I was looking through my files on Story ideas and this A/U plot caught my attention I figured why not give it a try. So I am now in this one Goku/Karrotto is not naive he is in fact very wise in the ways of the world and everything else for that matter. Chichi on the other hand is a chick with all this imense power, yet is too naive to know how to use it or to want to. So Goku/Karrotto has been assigned to train her. But what happens when he starts getting feelings for her and she starts feeling the same.   
________________________________________________________  
Bardock walked Chichi to her door and paused checking for noises or differing power levels of mating. Sensing none he knocked on the door and was greated by Celpia who look a little disheaveled.  
"Hello Bardock," she said slightly surprised.  
"Celpia are you and Toma having fun?" asked Bardock smirking.  
"Shut up you ass what the hell do you want?!" Celpia demanded.  
"It seems that my younger sons have taken an interest in the young offworlder daughter," said Bardock.  
"What do you suggest then?" asked Toma coming up to them.  
"She needs to be trained," said Bardock.   
"She is being trained by that cat of hers!" snapped Celpia.  
"No I mean in the art of combat," said Bardock. "Our missions are starting to become more and more dangerous. You two won't be here to protect her from the world forever you know."  
Toma and Celpia looked at eachother they knew he was right. Their missions were becoming more and more dangerous. It was almost has if Freezia knew who they were harboring and wanted her for himself.  
"He knows we have her," whispered Ceplia.  
"He can't possible know," said Toma refusing to believe what his heart told him was true.   
"You know it's true old friend," said Bardock.  
"How could he possible know?!"  
"Our scouters are also comunicators you know that?! That is the only reason he could possible know!"  
"She has to be trained Toma," said Celpia resting a hand on his arm to calm him down.  
Toma sighed and placed his hand over hers and bowed his head knowing she was right.  
"What do you suggest commander?" he asked Bardock.  
"I trust Karrotto with her more then I trust my other sons," said Bardock.  
"What about Calpernea?" asked Celpia.  
"Calpernea is out with her own team," said Bardock. "I don't know when to expect her back it could be days or it could be years. We don't have time to wait for her return I suggest my son Karrotto train her.   
"What if his attraction grows?!" demanded Celpia.  
"I don't know then I guess we will have to pray that she starts feeling attracted to him when the time comes."  
"Bardock I will not risk having her...."  
"Look my sons have honor they would never force themselves on a woman!" shouted Bardock.  
"Male Sayains change once they hit mating age you and I both know that!" shouted Celpia. "Hell everyone knows that if they have half a brain!"  
"That's not the point!" shouted Bardock.  
"Oh really what is the point!" demanded Celpia.  
Bardock sighed knowing he would get no where with her.  
"Look how bout this," he said. "Karrotto will train her until Calpernea gets back and he reaches mating age. However if he gets closer to mating age and hasn't hit on her then he trains her until it is complete. Does that sound fair?"  
Celpia sighed and nodded at him, "Fine if he does anything to her then I swear I will have both yours and his head on a plate."  
With that Celpia stormed out of the room leaving the two males by themselves.   
"Well," said Bardock. "At least she didn't threaten to take my tail off."  
"I'm sure that's in your future buddy," said Toma slapping him on the back.  
Bardock sighed and left the house wondernig how he was going to break this to his mate  
Next day_________________________________________________  
Bardock meet in a forest clearing with Karrotto and Chichi. He sighed and stepped back a little.  
"Let the training begin," said Bardock.  
________________________________________________________  
"She can train all she wants," said one voice from the shadows.  
"The end result will be the same she will die."  
_______________________________________________________  
i won't tell - thanks oh trust me things are just getting fun  
Senaca - I will  
Dew77 - Thanks  
Nisha - Thanks here ya go  
Lady Thundera - Thanks  
Kahliguah - Thanks  
chichi4goku - Thanks  
Alisha- THanks and I wasn't even thinking about it!  
- Thanks man  
Chena Son - Yeap guess they should oh well! 


	5. A Warrior of Naivety 5

A Warrior of Naivety 5:  
Let's Fight!  
Author's Notes: It has been awhile since I have written anything about my favorite DBZ couple. So I was looking through my files on Story ideas and this A/U plot caught my attention I figured why not give it a try. So I am now in this one Goku/Karrotto is not naive he is in fact very wise in the ways of the world and everything else for that matter. Chichi on the other hand is a chick with all this imense power, yet is too naive to know how to use it or to want to. So Goku/Karrotto has been assigned to train her. But what happens when he starts getting feelings for her and she starts feeling the same.   
________________________________________________________  
Karrotto stood in the graviety room waiting for the girl he was supposed to train. He wore a black spanxed body suit with white gloves and boots and chest armor. While he was waiting he let his mind wonder to whom it was he was supposed to train. He found himself hoping that he would be training Celpia's daughter. The little girl was certainly cute and she seemed to be getting cutier everytime he saw her. The door opened and he looked up to see his father standing there gentlely pushing a girl into the room before shutting the door behind her and leaving. Karrotto moved forward to get a better look at the girl that was trying to hide in the shadows of the gravity room. When he got closer he saw a famillar body shape and realized that it was whom he had hoped.  
"Hello Chichi-chan," he said smilling softly.  
"Are you ready to begin fighting?"  
"Hai Karrotto-sama I am," said Chichi her hands behind her back.  
"Well then we can't really do anything standing here let's go to the middle of the room and start with some warm ups."  
"Alright," said Chichi following him into the middle of the room.  
________________________________________________________  
Bardock sighed and collapsed on a couch in his living room. Dispite what he had told Celpia and Toma he also felt worried about Karrotto and Chichi. If indeed they did start falling in love then everything would be screwed. He doubted the king would be too thrilled with the idea of having a half breed running around his planet. He also doubted the king would like the thought of a non-sayain on his planet. He barely tolerated Freezia he only kept his mouth shut because he didn't want anything to happen to his people.   
Despite what some people believed Bardock and his team knew the king was a good one and was better then his father. The late King Veggitta had needless to say nearly got every Sayain on the planet killed by his greediness. His young son at the age of fourteen had killed him for the good of the people. Now the king had a fourteen year old son himself. The young prince seemed to be slightly spoiled, though not at the same level has his grandfather. His looks were the only thing every Veggitta male shared. Their personalities differed sometimes they were good kings and other times they were kings they should never have been born. Slowly the present King Veggitta managed to bring stablity and unity back to his kingdom. Most of his subjects would defend him against anything the others would defend him because of duty. The subjects that would defend him for duty were mad because they were knocked down in rank from when his father ruled for thier foolishness, while their wiser sons and nephews had taken over.   
It would be a sad day when the present king died and he wondered if his son would be up to feeling in his shoes or if he even wanted to.  
________________________________________________________  
Karrotto and Chichi had just finished stretching and now we side by side doing high kicks. It was hard for Chichi to balance at first so she had to place a hand on Karrotto's shoulder for balance before she finally got the hang of it and managed to stand up on her own without falling down whenever she did a kick. After a few more minutes of that they went into working on jabs, before doing a series of jabs and high kicks.   
Pretty soon Karrotto was showing her how to combine her moves to attack or defense. She was a fast learner but then again she came from a race of fighters just like he had although her race depended more on magic then battle skills. Right now she had to learn the art of battle and her stupid cat could show her the rest. Eventually they stopped and sat down in the middle of the room facing eachother.  
"Well what now?" asked Chichi.  
"We grab some food for lunch," said Karrotto. "Then we do some more warm ups and we spar some before calling it a day."  
"Alright," said Chichi following him out of the room.   
_________________________________________________________  
Bardock drank coffee while he watched his son and Chichi eat their lunch in order to have more energy to continue the training session. He had to admit the girl's power had increased a good deal for a few hours. He only hoped that his son would soon get into teaching her to control her powers before the king discovered her prescence. While he was a good king there were rules about offworlders and he didn't know what would happen to the girl if they couldn't convince him to let her stay.   
So far he couldn't think of a descent arguement and he had a feeling the older she got the more her power would be known.  
________________________________________________________  
darkpride - Thanks  
lili - Thanks  
Isle - sup chica thanks for readin  
Nisha - Hey gal  
Lady T - thanks I love ur stuff  
Cheena - hey when u goin to update ur story?  
Chi-chi - cool 


	6. A Warrior of Naivety 6

A Warrior of Naivety 6:  
First Kiss  
Author's Notes: It has been awhile since I have written anything about my favorite DBZ couple. So I was looking through my files on Story ideas and this A/U plot caught my attention I figured why not give it a try. So I am now in this one Goku is not naive he is in fact very wise in the ways of the world and everything else for that matter. Chichi on the other hand is a chick with all this imense power, yet is to naive to know how to use it or to want to. So Goku has been assigned to train her. But what happens when he starts getting feelings for her and she starts feeling the same.   
________________________________________________________  
Chichi and Karrotto had been sparing for a month now, and already Karrotto was having a hard time keeping up. Their sparing matches were forcing him to go to his max everytime. He couldn' believe how strong she had gotten, there was some good things about training her one was that it helped him get stronger and it also gave him a chance to get his hands on her. That in and of itself was the main reason he wanted to train everyday for long periods of time. That and Turlus was jealous over him being able to have Chichi all to himself during the matches, since their father had agreed with Karrotto that Chichi and Karrotto were doing fine on their own.   
However what Bardock nor anyone else knew was that Karrotto and Chichi had become closer then they had expected in such a short time. Sometimes Karrotto would have to end the practice early because this month he would become of mating age and being in the same room has Chichi was making it hard for him to control himself. He hoped that he wouldn't hurt Chichi one day, since taking a Sayain female before her mating age could kill her. The thought of being without Chichi scared Karrotto he didn't even want to think about something like that but knew that it could happen one day. If it did whoever killed her would pay the price for ripping her from his life.  
_________________________________________________________  
Two figures watched the two teenagers fight from a mirror, one of them extended his gloved hand and waved it over the image. The image shimmered once then dissolved leaving the clear surface. He turned to look at his companion.  
"Well?" he asked. "What do you think?"  
"I think we should end this before her power grows anymore, I don't even want to think about what could happen if she can actually control all that power she released last time."  
"That is perhaps the most smartest thing you have ever said Dobria," said the other man. "If it isn't the first."  
"I haven't heard you come up with any bright ideas Zarbon," he snarled.  
"Shut up old fool I am thinking of one has we speak!"  
"Listen pretty boy with all the leering you've done at the Sayain women it's amazing we haven't been caught yet."  
Zarbon snorted and closed his eyes trying to think.  
"Try not to strain yourself."  
"Shut up old man."  
"Old man?! I am younger then you are!" shouted an enraged Dobria a vein popping from his forehead.  
"At least I kept my good looks!"  
"The only reason you keep your good looks is because that whore of your's back home knows magic to hide your true form."  
"Watch what you say about her," growled Zarbon.  
"What do you care?! It's not like you love her all you care about is that fact that she bore you a son. That is the only reason that you keep her around and you know it. For that matter so does she."  
"At least I can get a woman."  
"Shouldn't you be thinking of a plan," growled Dobria in annoyance.  
"Did I hit a sore spot," mocked Zarbon.  
"Even if you are older then me," said Dobria slowly almost deathly cool. "I can still kill you, for I know of the one place where you and your kind is most vunerable."   
"You wouldn't dare," hissed Zarbon.  
"Try me."  
"Fine!"  
_________________________________________________________  
Karrotto and Chichi were sparring when it happened. Chichi swung her leg up in a round house kick. Karrotto grabbed her leg and swept the other one out from under her, they fell to the matt with her undernegth him. The lay there for several minutes just starring into eachother's eyes. She reached up to his cheek and cupped it in her palm. His skin was so smooth and soft she could feel the raw power coming from it.   
Her instincts told her to allow him to kiss her, now on the floor. However somewhere else in the back of her mind reason told her that she had to follow the law of mating on this planet. Even if she was of mating age last month. The very idea of mating made her blush, she shouldn't be thinking such things. She found herself wanting to exaime his eyes closer but didn't expect what happened next to happen.  
Karrotto stared into the dark eyes that held no bottom. They made her very soul, her very being in them. He found himself getting lost in those eyes of hers. They were beautiful and they shimmered like Veggittasei's most precious stone. Then there was her hair it was soft and smooth not at all like the other Sayain female's whose hair was coarse and wild. He loved her hair the feel of it, the scent of it, the very idea of it made him warm. He couldn't help but think how it would feel against his hot chest, with her panting on top of him.   
The thought of her in bed with him made his blood churn with desire and want. He didn't know if he could possibly stand it much longer, it was then when he felt her hand on his skin. It hurt him to feel her so close and seem so ready and not be able to take her. Her hand moved to the back of his head and pulled his head down. He captured her lips and felt her squirm under him. He pulled back and looked down at her she looked embarrassed and confused, and she was blushing like mad. He suddenly found himself flying away into the wall and heard the scurring of feet and then collapsed onto the ground with a groan.  
"What the hell was that about?" he muttered to himself.  
_________________________________________________________  
"Where a pen and paper?" asked Zarbon.  
"Why?" asked Dobria getting the stuff Zarbon wanted.  
"I just thought of a way to take care of the little nosense with out getting our own hands dirty," smirked Zarbon.   
"Oh yeah like what?" asked Dobria suspiciously.   
"Like telling the king that a certain Sayain team of world purgers have an offworlder in their possesion and have had it for quite awhile."  
"I'm impressed Zarbon," smirked Dobria. "That might actually work."  
"It will work believe me it will," chuckled Zarbon writting the note in his neat stylish handwritting.  
_________________________________________________________  
Isle - Hai thanks  
lili - hey thanks so much gal  
Cheena Son - Thanks  
Chichi4goku - Thanks  
chi-chi - Thanks  
Nisha - THanks  
Lady Thundera - Thanks 


	7. A Warrior of Naivety 7

A Warrior of Naivety 7:  
Fight for Your Right Chichi!  
Author's Notes: It has been awhile since I have written anything about my favorite DBZ couple. So I was looking through my files on Story ideas and this A/U plot caught my attention I figured why not give it a try. So I am now in this one Goku is not naive he is in fact very wise in the ways of the world and everything else for that matter. Chichi on the other hand is a chick with all this imense power, yet is to naive to know how to use it or to want to. So Goku has been assigned to train her. But what happens when he starts getting feelings for her and she starts feeling the same.   
________________________________________________________  
Chichi ran into her house and up to her room, she didn't want to think about what happened. She didn't even want to think about what it meant. Why had he even done that? She was scared about what would have happened had it gone further, she had gotten a peak at his mind when they had kissed and she was terrified of it. She shouldn't be falling in love if someone found out she wasn't Sayain then they would kill her, Celpia, and Toma. She knew that the two Sayains would fight to keep her alive but the prospect of someone dieing to save her did not seat well with Chichi.   
'I have to get stronger to save the ones I love from anyone that would try to harm them,' thought Chichi. 'I will not let any harm come to them! They are my family and I love them dearly. I will not let them be harmed I vow this on the graves of my parents I will protect those that have protected me to my death!'  
Chichi was brought out of her thoughts by a loud noise. She ran out of her room and stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. Elite Sayain warriors had broken into the house and were attacking Celpia and Toma.  
"No!" shouted Chichi. "Get away from them!"  
One Sayain whirled around and shot a ki blast at Chichi when she took to the air and headed straight for him. The force of the blast sent her flying into the air where she slammed into the wall and collapsed in a heap blackness claiming her. The Sayain surronded her body and one of them lefted her into the air and threw her over his shoulders, while the others chained up Celpia and Toma. They were pulled to their feet and dragged out of the door, toward the royal palace.  
***************************************************************  
Chichi woke up and found herself face down on hardfloor, she groaned and tried to seat up only to be slammed down again by a foot that remained in place. She moved her head around slightly trying to get her bearing on the situation. It took her a moment to realize by the glarings of the other Sayains that this was the royal palace and she was in the throne room. She saw the still forms of Celpia and Toma and felt her anger rise.  
How dare they harm them! How dare they hurt her family! Who did they think they were to do such a thing she would make them pay!  
Chichi started screaming and felt her power flare up just like it had done years ago back home. She felt the man that was pinning her to the floor with his foot die from the sudden power up. She would kill them for what they did to her family they would pay with their lives. She leapt into the air and slammed her foot into one of the Sayains, before leaping up over him and kicking another one in the head. Using that momentum she slammed her leg into another one's chest.  
"Capture her!" roared an angry male voice that demanded to be obeyed.   
The Sayains lunged and tackled Chichi only to be blasted into the walls when Chichi powered up again. She moved into a fighting stance and smirked dangerously at them. Let them come, she needed the fun that was for sure. It had been awhile since she had a challenge a long while in fact.   
Meanwhile King Veggitta and his advisor were watching what was going on. The advisor started to wonder what exactly was going on, he also wondered if the girl could be convinced to work for them has a warrior and fighter her skill was remarkable for some her age. He turned to the king and began to think about how to present it to him.   
"Your highness if it would please you I have a suggestion to make," he said bowing slightly.  
"Yes Corniss what is it?" asked King Veggitta turning to look at him.  
"If the girl could be persauded to join us she could very well give us the advantage we need to destory Freezia once and for all," Corniss whispered in his ear.  
"Are you saying you think this girl would be a good ally?" asked King Veggitta.  
"Exactly her power is extremely brillant for her age and she could be a great asset to us."  
"Corniss I believe you have a wonderful idea however she will have to train under you."  
"Has your majesty commands," said Corniss bowing slightly.  
"Alright that's enough!" shouted King Veggitta standing up. "Bring her to me."  
Three Sayains dragged Chichi before their king and forced her to her knees. The King moved to stand in fron of her and crouched down to look her in the eyes.  
"I will release you and pardon them if you swear to be loyal to the Sayain throne."  
"You want me to join your kind?" asked Chichi.  
"Yes for your life and theirs."  
"Why should I trust you?"  
"Hold out your hand," said the king.   
"What for?"  
"Just do it!"  
"Fine!"  
Chichi handed him her hand and the king took it and took a dagger and drew blood from her palm and then did the same with his own. He took her hand and joined it with his mixing thier blood.  
"I swear by the joining of our blood that I will not betray the pact.""Fine," said Chichi. "I accept your proposal."  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes:   
Fanfiction.net:  
Nisha - Thanks  
Chichi4Goku - Thanks  
xing@fanfiction.net - thanks   
Isle - Thanks  
Cheena Son - Thanks, she was kinda both remeber she is naive. 


	8. A Warrior of Naivety 8

A Warrior of Naivety 8:  
Battles of Love and Friendship  
Author's Notes: It has been awhile since I have written anything about my favorite DBZ couple. So I was looking through my files on Story ideas and this A/U plot caught my attention I figured why not give it a try. So I am now in this one Goku is not naive he is in fact very wise in the ways of the world and everything else for that matter. Chichi on the other hand is a chick with all this imense power, yet is to naive to know how to use it or to want to. So Goku has been assigned to train her. But what happens when he starts getting feelings for her and she starts feeling the same.   
________________________________________________________  
Chichi was packing her bags she would train with the King's advisor until her powers were completely under control. That could be years from now and she began to wonder what would happened between her and Karrotto. The thought of now being with him everyday ledt a wierd feeling in her stomach. She didn't know what to make of it and she felt extremely confused by all this. There was a knock at the door and Chichi turned around to see that Celpia was standing there looking at her.  
"Hi," said Chichi turning back to her bag, she would have to stay in the palace during the training mission.   
"He loves you you know that," said Celpia seating on her bed.  
"Who loves me?" asked Chichi softly though she could already guess who her caretaker had been talking about.  
"Karrotto," said Celpia. "I think it would be good for you two to go out some when you get back."  
"What if I don't come back?"  
"You will come back," said Celpia firmly. "I know you will."  
"How can you be so sure that I will return?" asked Chichi softly. "I'm not even sure that I will be able to ever control my powers."  
"Don't think like that!" snapped Celpia. "Of course you will be able to."  
"I guess."  
"No you know! Say that you know you will and you will!"  
"Alright," said Chichi softly. "I will be able to do this!"  
"Good now Karrotto is downstairs he wants to talk to you do you want to talk to him?"  
"I guess I should talk to him," said Chichi.   
"I'll send him up then."  
Celpia left the room and a few seconds later Karrotto appeared before her.   
"So you're leaving?" he asked flatly.  
"Yes the king has commanded it," said Chichi.  
"And you didn't even question it?!"  
"Why is this such a problem for you?" asked Chichi.   
"You're going to go to that palace and forget about me!"  
"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense. Why would I forget about you? Karrotto you are one of my best friends and my first trainer I could never forget about you."  
Karrotto stared at her for several minutes before storming out of the room she watched him go completely shocked by what was happening. A second after he had left her room she heard the door slam shut and several frames fall from the walls in the front hall.   
'What in the world was that about,' thought Chichi.   
"Like she said," said Chichi's cat. "The tailed one loves you and it upset him to think that you only thought that their relationship was only based on friendship."  
"Oh," said Chichi looking down at the tank top she had been folding when he had stormed out of the room. "What should I do about it?"   
"Furless one I can not tell you what to do in matters of the heart," said the cat. "All I can tell you what to do is in matters of witchery and sorcer; like my mother did for your mother and so on and so forth. However I can offer you this piece of advice, I think that when you come back you should consider taking him for your mate. The boy is strong and can protect you from the ones that want to hurt you. Plus he is kind to you and he will treat you well. You should be happy with his love and not wait for something else. Your people are dead you are the last the old law of only mating with one of your kind is no longer valid if the race is to continue then you should mate and accept the thought of having a half breed."  
"That is not what worries me," said Chichi.  
"Then what is it that worries you furless one?"  
"I don't know if I feel that way about him and if I do will I always love him while I am gone. Besides what if I find out I love him and he falls in love with someone else while I am away? Or what if I fall in love with someone else?"  
"Furless one listen to me you can not look to the future on somethings. Somethings are best left to fate all you can do if take things has they are. But trust me he will love no other then you. Now finish packing you have a long way ahead of you for awhile."  
"Alright," said Chichi.  
'However,' thought her cat. 'He will play with other females to get back at her and not realize that it could possible destory everything including her.'  
'Do I love Karrotto?' thought Chichi.   
The fact that she mentioned him falling for someone else left a bad taste in her mouth. She didn't want to think of him with anyone but her. She didn't even like thinking of her with anyone but him. She closed her eyes and sat on the bed, she wished she understood what was going on inside her mind. However she had always been thought of has being naive in the ways of being in love. Perhaps she really was naive about it and now that she thought about she wished she would remain that way, because being in love sounded like it would only get you hurt.  
_______________________________________________________  
Karrotto walked down the street fuming.  
'She thinks of me has her friend!' he thought his anger building. 'Well then I guess the only thing for me to do is to make myself forget about her. After all if she doesn't love me then why should I love her?'  
Karrotto spotted someone out of the corner of his eye, he turned his head and saw a girl that everyone knew wanted Karrotto. Everyone also knew that she slept with many of the guys their age. Her name was Saur and she would be the best way to get his mind off of Chichi while she was away at the palace. He walked over to her and smiled soft and lazily.  
"Hello Saur it's good to see you may I take you to dinner?" he asked smoothly.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: The next chapter takes place a few years after this chapter when Chichi is done training.  
  
Fanfiction.net  
Isle - Thanks but things are going to get more interesting before Freezia makes it to the scene  
Lady Thundera - Okay thanks a bunch  
Cheena Son - Well now you know the question now is going to be what is going to happen now?  
chi-chi - I will try  
chichi4goku - thanks a mill  
Nisha - hello thanks  
  
Mediaminer.org 


	9. A Warrior of Naivety 9

A Warrior of Naivety 9:  
Broken Hearts and Shattered Dreams  
Author's Notes: It has been awhile since I have written anything about my favorite DBZ couple. So I was looking through my files on Story ideas and this A/U plot caught my attention I figured why not give it a try. So I am now in this one Goku is not naive he is in fact very wise in the ways of the world and everything else for that matter. Chichi on the other hand is a chick with all this imense power, yet is to naive to know how to use it or to want to. So Goku has been assigned to train her. But what happens when he starts getting feelings for her and she starts feeling the same.   
________________________________________________________  
It had been seven years since Chichi had been taken away to the palace to be trained by Corniss-sama. Her present attire consisted of leather pants and a tight tank top, and her combat boots. She giggled and fingered the ring her sensi had given her last night. He had told her she had been one of his best students, he even said that if he and his mate ever had a daughter he hoped it would be like her. She had been sad to leave them, both of them had been extremely kind to her, but that was in the past maybe they would meet again someday on the field of battle and she could show them her skill in battle not just in sparing.  
Now she was back and couldn't wait to see Celpia-san and Toma-san, but more importantly she couldn't wait to see Karrotto it had been so long. She wondered how he was doing, she wondered even he even remebered her. The thought of seeing Karrotto again made her speed up and headed toward the market were he normally was. She abjusted her small duffel bag and started running quickly her feet barely touching the ground. She skidded to a halt in front of a bar, because she saw a mop of hair that looked famillar.  
'It's Karrotto,' her mind screamed happily.   
She moved to run to him, but stopped in her tracks when she saw another female run into his arms. The other female was Saur she had seen her around the marketplace quite alot and had been crushing on Karrotto for awhile now. So what were they doing together now? Chichi moved to get a better view and saw that they were kissing. She sighed and took a deep breathe against the tightness in her chest.  
"Karrotto," she said calmly. "I'm back."  
Karrotto froze in what he was doing and turned to see Chichi standing there across the street. She had grown taller then when he had last seen her and her curves had become more defined has had her breasts.   
'Shit,' she thought. 'Shit she looks good.'  
"Chichi," he said outloud. "It's been awhile how did the training go?"  
"Good."  
"Karrotto do you know this child?" asked Saur sweetly.  
"Yeah Saur this is Chichi. Chichi this is Saur."  
"Hello," said Chichi softly.  
"Come on Karrotto or we'll be late," said Saur.  
Saur dragged Karrotto off and together they left Chichi standing there has a light rain began to fall.   
"They have been dating ever since you left," said a voice.  
"Huh?"   
Chichi turned around and saw Bardock and Turlus standing behind her.  
"Hello Bardock-san," she said softly. "Turlus-san you darker then when I last saw you!"  
"The boy is taking more and more everyday," said Bardock proudly. "I wouldn't be surprised if he eventually got a scar on his cheek soon too. Well come son your mother is waiting for us. It was good to see you Chichi."  
"Good to see you too sir."  
Chichi stood there in the rain wondering what to do now. She looked up at the sky has it began to rain down even harder then before.   
"I guess I should be getting home now," said Chichi softly.  
Chichi took off running toward her house tears falling from her eyes; she seemed to be unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching her from the rooftops of a nearby building.  
"It would seem the princess has grown into a beautiful woman," said the first one.  
"Indeed she has and since our first thought didn't get us anywhere maybe we can use the new developments for our advantage," the other one said.  
"Sounds like a plan what do you suggest?"  
"I suggest you let me help you two or you might botch something up," said a new voice.  
The two men turned to see a young man out of his youth and into adulthood.   
"How did you manage to sneak away from your father boy?" asked one of them.  
"Easy," said the new comer. "He was so caught up with mother they didn't notice that I had even left the room."  
"I suppose that you have a plan for destorying her and getting our revenge?!" asked the other one.  
"Of course," said new comer. "We use her love for Karrotto to our advantage and make them both hurt even more then they already are."  
"Why would you want to help us?"  
"I have my own vendita against Karrotto. So do we have a deal?"  
The two men looked at eachother before turning their faces to look at the newcomer.  
"Fine," said the first one. "We have a deal no funny shit."  
"Of course."  
The three men shook hands with eachother to seal the deal after they had finished finalizing their plans.  
Elsewhere________________________________________________  
Karrotto and Saur were watching a movie however Karrotto's mind was not on Saur or the movie. It was on Chichi and the look she had given him when she found him with Saur; it had upset her deeply that much he could tell. It hurt him to realize that she was hurt by his actions. But she should have returned his affections when he had given them to her on the table or this never would have happened. It's her own damn fault for being foolish. But even has he thought this a silent tear ran down his face and was wiped away quickly; almost has if it had never happened at all.  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Three story updates in one day now what does that say about my life? I guess it says that I don't have one. Oh well we can't all have a life or their wouldn't be any good stories out. Well got to go and do something. Hope ya'll enjoyed it and see ya next update!  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
chichi4goku - Don't worry I will  
Isle - hey girl what up just wait everything will turn out better.  
NISSA - Thanks for reviewing  
Cheena - hey girl thanks for being a loyal reviewer  
chi-chi - wait and see the finale will be explosive!  
vivi - Thanks 


	10. A Warrior of Naivety 10

A Warrior of Naivety 10:  
Of Sibling Relationships  
Author's Notes: It has been awhile since I have written anything about my favorite DBZ couple. So I was looking through my files on Story ideas and this A/U plot caught my attention I figured why not give it a try. So I am now in this one Goku is not naive he is in fact very wise in the ways of the world and everything else for that matter. Chichi on the other hand is a chick with all this imense power, yet is to naive to know how to use it or to want to. So Goku has been assigned to train her. But what happens when he starts getting feelings for her and she starts feeling the same.   
________________________________________________________  
Celpia became worried when Chichi didn't come down the next morning something that she saw in the market had upset her terrible.   
"She still hasn't come down?" asked Toma coming up behind her.  
"No she hasn't Toma," said Celpia. "And I am starting to get worried about her I have never seen her like this before."  
"I wonder if she saw them together," said Toma thoughtfully.  
"That must be the reason for her behavior she always did like Karrotto," said Celpia. "Even if she didn't know it. Do you think Karrotto still loves her?"  
"I don't know it's hard to say with him hanging around Saur all the time."  
"Indeed her bitch mother told me that Saur was already planning their mating ceramony."  
"I guess that means that he is serious about her," said Toma softly.  
"I wonder if Chichi knows about the mating ceramony."  
"I wonder if Karrotto knows about it."   
"I wonder if Karrotto even loves Saur or if he was just looking for someone to amuse himself with for some reason."  
"No way to know now I guess all we can fo is wait," said Celpia.  
"But what should we do in the mean time?"  
"I don't know what we should do," said Toma.  
"Leave that to me," said a new voice has the door slammed open.  
"Prince Veggitta!" said Toma and Celpia saluting him.  
Veggitta ignored him and headed toward Chichi's bedroom, they heard the door open and then slam shut a few seconds later.  
"What is the prince doing here?" asked Toma softly.  
"I don't know," said Celpia softly.  
________________________________________________________  
Well onna," said Veggitta softly to the figure lieing on the bed with her back to him. "What are you going to do now?"  
"I don't know what to do Veggitta," said Chichi softly.  
Veggitta sighed and sat down on her bed next to her.  
"You've got to do something you can't just five up."  
"I don't know how to fight for him Veggitta I am not Sayain."  
"When you made that pact with my father you became a Sayain and my sister by blood bond. You deserve whatever man you please and Karrotto though a bit of a fool will suit you well."  
"He has choosen his female."  
"Then challenge her for the right to mate with him."  
Chichi stared at him before going back to looking at the wall.  
"Get up!" snapped Veggitta after awhile.  
Chichi said nothing, Veggitta growled and grabbed her by the arm yanking her to feet.  
"I said on your feet!" snapped Veggitta before slapping her across her face.  
Chichi gasped and held onto her cheek for several minutes not saying a word. After awhile she jerked her arm away from his hands and stood there for several minutes straight and tall.   
"I am a princess of the Chiyacklians; the daughter of Queen Magarot I am a wiccan warrior; and I will not be pressed down by some low class peasant bitch!"  
Veggitta smirked and looked at Chichi, "Finally you've come back little sister."  
"Big brother how should we go about arrangeing this?"  
"We will start with a ball," said Veggitta. "That should get their attention."  
"Indeed it shall when shall we hae it?"  
"The night of the full moon and it shall end when the moon reachest the highest point in the sky and glows with the red of lust and passion and blood. Come we have buisness to dicuss with father."  
"Yes," said Chichi softly her eyes glowing white.  
The two walked out of the house and sprinted back to the palace that loomed over the city like a great tower of protection. The royalty were none for their good natures and kindess to their people. The people prospered under the ruling house. After all the queen was a commoner; much to everyone's surprise but everyone was happy the king was a good king and the people were healthy. That was all that mattered to the people and nothing else.  
________________________________________________________  
"So you want to have a ball son?" asked King Veggitta.  
"Of course old man," said Veggitta scoffing.  
"Don't call me old boy," said the king rubbing his chin thoughfully for a few minutes. "Why?"  
"What do you mean why?!"   
"I want to know why you want to have a ball. Even though it is perfectly in your right you have never showed any interest in it before."  
"I am now."   
"That doesn't answer my question."  
"I don't give a damn!"  
"Father king," said Chichi softly. "It is for me that brother prince requests this ball."  
"For you daughter warrior," said the queen softly.  
"Hai mother queen for me."  
It was then that the queen with the wisdom beyond her years realized what was going on.   
"I see," she said. "Veggitta mate?"  
"Yes?" asked the king turning to look at his mate.  
"Let them throw the ball."  
The king closed his eyes and nodded he could not deny his queen anything, she was his life his world and he would die before seeing her hurt.   
"You may throw the ball and I leave the preparations in both your hands."  
"Thank you," the two of them said together while bowing in union.   
Both young people left the throne room and when the door had shut behind them Lex turned to look at her mate.  
"I have a feeling this will be a very interesting few weeks," she said smiling.   
"So do I love so do I," said the king smiling.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Incase you were wondering about the conversation between Chichi and the royal family I'll explain it in a later chapter.  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
Cheena Son - THanks  
NISAA_sd - THanks  
vivi - thanks  
Isle - hai   
chi-chi - lol you and me both  
chichi4goku - I will  
Lady Thundera - Thanks  
Nisha - Thanks  
  
Mediaminer.org:  
Sinu-yasha - lol hai hai glad to see a fellow Christian  
petite angel - Thanks 


	11. A Warrior of Naivety 11

A Warrior of Naivety 11:  
Of Ball Plans and Dress Shopping  
Author's Notes: It has been awhile since I have written anything about my favorite DBZ couple. So I was looking through my files on Story ideas and this A/U plot caught my attention I figured why not give it a try. So I am now in this one Goku is not naive he is in fact very wise in the ways of the world and everything else for that matter. Chichi on the other hand is a chick with all this imense power, yet is to naive to know how to use it or to want to. So Goku has been assigned to train her. But what happens when he starts getting feelings for her and she starts feeling the same.   
_______________________________________________________  
"Why do you have to come with me to find my dress?" asked Chichi annoyed has she walked down the street with Veggitta not far behind.  
"I want to make sure you get something apporate for the ball," said Veggitta.  
"For whom?"   
"For the damn baka that decided to screw the damn bitch when you turned him down."  
"What does screw mean?" asked Chichi.  
"You know fuck," said Veggitta.  
"Huh?"  
"Sleep together."  
"Huh?"  
"Mate."  
"Wha?"  
"Have sex."  
Chichi continued to look at him trying to wonder what was going on.   
"I have no idea what you are talking about."  
Veggitta stared at Chichi for several minutes.   
"I am not even goin to start," he muttered before turning around heading toward a store. "Come on check out the dresses in here."  
"Alright," said Chichi skipping into the store behind him.   
"I'm going to the wall to seat down look at the dresses and try them on," said Veggitta going to the wall.  
"Okay," said Chichi.  
Ten minutes later Chichi only had two dresses drapped over her arm, one was a short black dress, while the other was a long sleeved dark purple dress that stopped an inch above the knees. She was flipping through the clothing racks when she noticed another couple. Karrotto was there no doubt also Saur was with him no far behind.   
"What are you doing here," came a famillar voice behind.  
'And I was right,' thought Chichi to herself. 'She is near by.'  
"Can I help you Saur-san?" asked Chichi turning around to face the Sayain female.   
"What are you doing here?" asked Saur.  
"Looking for a dress," said Chichi turning her back on the other woman.  
"For what the royal ball?" asked Saur.  
"Yes."  
"Why would they invite you? Just because you trained in their palace is no need for them to invite you. I doubt if you even have a date!"  
"Saur leave her alone," said Karrotto.  
"Why should I some girl getting all high and mighty because she trainined at the royal palace? I hope they throw her out on her ass when she gets there."  
"Actually," said Veggitta coming up to them and wrapping an arm around Chichi. "If you don't stop harrassing my date then I will have you thrown out on your ass."  
"Your dating the prince?" asked Karrotto.  
"What's wrong low breed jealous?" asked Veggitta.  
"Since when did you get interested in a woman?!" growled Karrotto feeling the jealousy rise within him.  
"Since when did you care about this one?" growled Veggitta. "Maybe when you realized that she no longer gave a damn about the fact that you decided to fuck your second choice when you realized you couldn't have your first?!"  
"Shut up your highness," growled Karrotto.  
"What was that?" asked Veggitta letting go of Chichi and taking a step forward.  
"You heard me," smirked Karrotto.  
Veggitta lunged at Karrotto and the two boys got into a huge fight.  
"Veggitta that's enough," said Chichi putting the dresses down. "Come on we have to go your parents will be waiting for us."  
"Right," said Veggitta.  
The two left the store and headed back to the palace. Once there they walked into the main ballroom where preparation were already underway and were almost finished.   
"So how did it go?" asked the queen.  
"We ran into some problems so Chichi didn't get a chance to get her dress," said Veggitta walking past his mother.  
"I see the plans are almost complete we should we ready on time tonight," said the queen has Veggitta headed toward the stairs to go to his room.  
"Good," said Veggitta.  
Lex and Chichi exchanged a look before turning thier attention to the party preparations.  
Veggitta's room___________________________________________  
Veggitta sat on his bed and looked down at the picture that had been taking a few years ago. It was of him and Chichi; she was on his shoulder and they were both smiling. He hardly ever smiled however with the introduction of Chichi into his life that had changed. He smiled more now and found something worth protecting his little sister. He had taken her under his wing and would kill anyone that hurt her. Includding Karrotto. He sighed and reached for the communicator and pressed it.  
"Yes prince?" asked the female voice on the other line.  
"Go to the store and get a purple dress with long sleeves and stops at the knees," said Veggitta. "Have it gift wrapped and sent to Chichi care of the Sayains Celpia and Toma."  
"Very well your majesty," said the woman before logging off.  
"Soon Chichi will get what she wants however if Karrotto hurts her again I will kill him no matter what."  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Well a few more chapters maybe like three and I should be done. Peace out.  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
Cheena Son - Thanks and I won oh by the way since I won the prize for me is a one shot between Arora and Yami!  
Nisaa_d - Thanks ever so much  
chi-chi - actually they aren't not really   
Lady Thundera - Hai glad you like it  
chichi - hehehehehe  
chichi4goku - Thanks  
Nisha - Yeap!  
  
Mediaminer.org: 


	12. A Warrior of Naivety 12

A Warrior of Naivety 12:  
The Ball and The Attack  
Author's Notes: It has been awhile since I have written anything about my favorite DBZ couple. So I was looking through my files on Story ideas and this A/U plot caught my attention I figured why not give it a try. So I am now in this one Goku is not naive he is in fact very wise in the ways of the world and everything else for that matter. Chichi on the other hand is a chick with all this imense power, yet is to naive to know how to use it or to want to. So Goku has been assigned to train her. But what happens when he starts getting feelings for her and she starts feeling the same.   
_______________________________________________________  
The band was playing and several people were on the dance floor waltzing to the music that played. The king and queen sat on their thrones that resided on a raised platform waiting for Chichi and Veggitta to make their entrance. While they were waiting for them to enter they kept their eyes on Karrotto and Saur. Those two were in for a real treat that was for sure; at that moment the music stopped and all conversations stopped around them. Everyone looked toward the staircase has Veggitta descended the staircase with Chichi on his arm. She wore the purple dress she had seen at the store, while he wore a tuxedo. They both looked like a royal couple and both looked like the were meant for eachother. However Chichi's heart belonged to someone else; and Veggitta cared for her like she was his little sister.  
The crowd started to seperate allowing them room to dance on the ballroom before crowding around them. A new waltz started up and Veggitta and Chichi began to dance around the ballroom; while people around them began to whisper rumors began to spread fast about them getting married.   
Karrotto watched with growing jealousy has his woman came down the stairs with the prince. She looked beautiful with her hair up in a bun that way with several whisps hanging down about her face. The way her make up was made him think of an angel. She certainly had an unearthly beauty about her tonight. He felt himself staring at her for several minutes; ignoring Saur who did not seem to be happy about that fact.   
"Karrotto," she hissed. "Pay attention to me you haven't been listening to me since that girl came into the picture!"  
Karrotto looked at her for several minutes before staring at the waltzing couple on the floor.  
"No," he said softly. "I have been paying attention to you. However now I wish I hadn't."  
"What do you mean?!"  
Karrotto growled and lead Saur out of the room and then onto the balconly to talk to her in private.   
"You are making a fool of yourself calm down," snarled Karrotto.  
"A fool!" demanded Saur stomping her foot. "I am making a fool when you are drooling over her! How dare you insult me?! Do you know who I am?!"  
"You are a mistake."  
"Mistake I am a mistake?! You didn't seem to think so earlier in the relationship!"  
"I was fooling myself."  
"That's rich Karrotto you weren't fooling yourself!"  
"You wanted that girl the entire time, yet you had me. I could be so much better for you then she will ever be. You never saw that you wanted me and my body yet your heart belonged to her. So I used that want to twist our relationship in her eyes into something else. She now thinks your heart belongs to me and there is nothing you can do about it!"  
Karrotto stared at the woman for several minutes trying to fight back the urge to slap that smug smirk off of her face.   
"If you were a man I would kill you," growled Karrotto.  
"But I'm not and we all know that you would rather die then hit a woman outside of a sparing match or battle. Your weak low breed mother taught you that."  
"Wrong woman she taught me never to hit a woman outside of battle unless they deserve it and you most definately deserve it."  
"Then go ahead and hit me if you dare."  
Karrotto stared down at the woman before raising his hand to strike her. However before it could move she reached her arm out and grabbed a girm hold of his hair and jerked his mouth over her own mouth. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Chichi stare at them for several minutes not saying anything.  
'The boy is mine,' thought Saur.  
_______________________________________________________  
Chichi walked down the steps on Veggitta's arm and saw Karrotto and Chichi dancing amongst the crowd. Chichi winced when she saw what Saur was wearing, the short marron dress was so thin it was nearly transparent it was also clear the girl wore nothing under it. Her makeup was a little to heavy and her hair was a little to big. She wondered how she could compete with lust like that. She smiled at Veggitta when he spun her around to begin to dance with her.   
He pulled her close so he could whisper into her ear.   
"Things are almost complete," he whispered. "By the end of the night he should remeber his feelings for you."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course you look wonderful in that it will be hard for him to resist you."  
"He has before," she whispered. "The fullmoon will be out his mating instincts will kick in and when they do he will come for you."  
"What about you who will you go for?"  
"No one I have no need of a mate at the moment. They've gone out onto the balcony follow them."  
"Right," said Chichi taking her out of his arms.   
Veggitta watched has she followed them out to the balcony she waited by the entrance of the balcony. Her blood seemed to leave her face and she took a step back; suddenly there was a large explosion and Chichi was thrown into a wall. The place filled with fire and smoke and darkness came over all.  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Two more chapters to go then all will be complete  
Fanfiction.net:  
Cheena Son - Thanks so do I!  
Lady Thundera - Hai trust me the next chapter will be quite explosive.  
lil Chi - thanks!  
  
Mediaminer.org: 


	13. A Warrior of Naivety 13

A Warrior of Naivety 13:  
"Behold MY TRUE POWER!"  
Author's Notes: It has been awhile since I have written anything about my favorite DBZ couple. So I was looking through my files on Story ideas and this A/U plot caught my attention I figured why not give it a try. So I am now in this one Goku is not naive he is in fact very wise in the ways of the world and everything else for that matter. Chichi on the other hand is a chick with all this imense power, yet is to naive to know how to use it or to want to. So Goku has been assigned to train her. But what happens when he starts getting feelings for her and she starts feeling the same.   
_______________________________________________________  
Karrotto looked around at the ruins of the palace; he watched has everyone else got to their feet. However one person did not move to get up; that one person was not even there. Karrotto felt a pain in his heart. Had the blast been too much for her Human body? Had she ceased to be because of it? No something inside of him told him that she was still alive. Although she was just barely holding on to her life. He wondered if she was holding on for the prince instead of for him. He wanted so desperately for him to be the reason she was hanging onto life. However he knew that he could never be the reason not after what he did to her. Footsteps alerted him and he turned to look behind him at the prince.   
"Your majesty?" asked Karrotto turning to face the prince.  
"Come Karrotto," said the prince. "We have a girl to save and you will come with me since this is partial your fault!"  
"My fault?"  
"Yes your fault if not for your male ego then this never would have happened!"  
"Do not blame me for something that is just has much as your fault has it is mine!"  
"My fault! This was your fault because your pride got in the way of seeing that she was confused by the feelings she had for you! Then you go off and hook up with someone else just to spite her and rub it in her face!"  
"How dare you talk to me about that when she did it to me about her relationship with you!"  
"What relationship?! The only relationship I have with her is that I consider her my little sister and will murder anyone that harms her in anyway! Including you!"  
"Boys!" snapped the queen. "Now is not the time to argue if you are going to save her then you have to put your personal feelings aside to do it. Or you will both lose her and never get her back."  
The two males looked at eachother knowing she was right, they sighed and nodded at eachother before taking off into the night heading toward where Chichi' ki was fluttering in and out of existance.  
_______________________________________________________  
Chichi opened her eyes and found her chained down with three figures hoovering over her their faces hidden in the shadows.   
'Sayain,' she thought her eyes narrowed.  
"I know one of you is a Sayain," she spat. "You are a disgrace to your race! Betraying them and attacking the royal palace! You are pathetic!"  
"I would not be talking if I were you girl," growled one.  
'That voice,' thought Chichi. 'I know that voice from somewhere!'  
"You should know me girl it was you that nearly killed me years ago!" snarled one of them.  
"Zarbon," said Chichi flatly her eyes going wide.  
"Stupid girl you're mother is not here to save you!" snarled the other figure.  
"Dabura you fools I nearly killed you once don't think I can't do it again. Back then I had no control over my powers but now I do and I am going to make sure you stay dead this time."  
"I don't think so princess for we will kill you before you ever get out of those bonds into to power up to that level," said the Sayain.   
"Who are you show yourself if you have the courage to do it that is!"  
"Is that a challenge?"  
"No it's an invite!"  
"Saucy wench!"  
Chichi just snorted however the man stepped and Chichi stared at him in shock.  
"Turlus! But why?!"  
"Because you would rather have the non existant affections of someone that doesn't care about you then someone that could truely want you."  
"I do not love you!"  
"Yet you loved my brother!"  
"I did."  
"It doesn't matter now," said Zarbon. "No one can save her now!"  
With that Zarbon jerked a dagger up and began to bring it down on Chichi's body. Chichi didn't even scream when the dagger was ripped out of his hand and slashed her chest.   
"Wrong bastard," snorted Karrotto. "We can save her and we will."  
"Well well," said Zarbon. "The spoiled prince and the low class fighter. I assume you have come for the wench?"  
"Yes," said Karrotto. "We have come for my woman."  
"How sweet," sneered Turlus moving to his brother. "He has come for his woman."  
"Veggitta get Chichi I will take care of them."  
Veggitta looked at the other male before nodding he understood what was happening it was a part of the Sayain mating ritual. This night he would claim Chichi has his own. Veggitta smirked mission complete!  
Veggitta rushed foward at the same moment Karrotto did Veggitta easily dodged Dabura and sent him flying into the wall. He grabbed the chains and easily yanked them off of her wrists.   
"Come on!" said Veggitta pulling her off the altar has Zarbon came flying in their direction.  
Zarbon slammed into Veggitta which pulled them apart. The two males slammed into the wall causing Veggitta to black out from hitting the back of his head on the wall. Karrotto was not fairing any better with his twin brother Turlus who was winning. Karrotto cried out in pain when Turlus began to pull his tail. Chichi gasped when Turlus threw the tail at her feet. She stared down at the tail and something inside her snapped. Her head snapped up her eyes began to glow and a low growl filled her mouth.   
"Behold MY TRUE POWER!" she shouted her body rising from the floor a blast filled the room and there were three screams before the light cleared and all that was left was Chichi, Veggitta, and Karrotto.   
Chichi moaned and closed her eyes before falling to the floor unconcus.   
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: One more chapter to go then I figure I will work on a Yu Yu Hakusho one or maybe my Yami No Matsuei one. Anywho thanks to all those that have reviewed so far see you next update!  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
Crecy - You will hold on  
Lady T - lol hai he should  
Ri-nee-chan - interesing name thanks for reviewing  
chi-chi - so do I but it's fun  
cherie-goten - thanks  
Cheena Son - Thanks  
  
Mediaminer.org: 


	14. A Warrior of Naivety 14

A Warrior of Naivety 14:  
True Love At Last  
Author's Notes: It has been awhile since I have written anything about my favorite DBZ couple. So I was looking through my files on Story ideas and this A/U plot caught my attention I figured why not give it a try. So I am now in this one Goku is not naive he is in fact very wise in the ways of the world and everything else for that matter. Chichi on the other hand is a chick with all this imense power, yet is to naive to know how to use it or to want to. So Goku has been assigned to train her. But what happens when he starts getting feelings for her and she starts feeling the same.   
_______________________________________________________  
Veggitta, Chichi, and Karrotto stood side by side in the rubble of the building where the final battle had taken place. They were a little bruised and cut up but other then that they were all fine.   
"That was some power surge you gave out," said Veggitta.   
"Indeed it was Chichi," said Karrotto. "I'm amazed we all made it out of there alive."  
"Why did you think my aim was that bad?" asked Chichi.  
"No it's not that," said Karrotto hurriedly. "It's the fact that well the power was so awesome that it should have killed me and Veggitta."  
"Don't be riddiculous," said Chichi softly. "My power is different from the power of others. My power seeks and destorys those that would seek to do me or someone I care for harm. It harms only those I say."  
"I see what a very selective power you have little one," said Veggitta kissing her forehead tenderly.   
Veggitta took a step back and looked between the two of them for several moments before closing his eyes and sighing. He smirked and turned around and prepared to take off.  
"I will leave the two of you alone to talk since I know you need it," he said. "Come back when you two are finished talking."  
With that the prince of the Sayains took off into the night; leaving the two of them alone. They remained silent for several minutes nether one really knowing what to to say to the other one.   
"I had better go," said Chichi. "I have things to do in the morning."  
"No wait Chichi," said Karrotto.  
"Yes what is it Karrotto?"  
"About Saur..."  
"What about Saur?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Sorry for what?"  
"I was only using her to get back at you when you went off to the palace to train. I thought you would forget about me and never return the feelings I held for you."  
"So you are saying you wanted revenge on me for something I didn't understand at the time?"   
"Yes."  
"I should hate you!"  
"I know."  
"I should despise you for putting through such pain because of your damn wounded pride!"  
"I know."  
"But.."  
"But?"  
"But I don't."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't hate you I never could hate you."  
"Does that mean you will give me another chance?"  
"Hai Karrotto I will give you another chance if just to be with you once more."  
"I love you Chichi."  
"And I love you Karrotto. I will love you for all eternity."  
"I have always love you and I will always love you no matter what."  
"Till death?"  
"Hai till death beloved."  
Karrotto smiled sweetly at her and began to kiss her gently benegth the full moon that rose to it's zenith in the sky. Karrotto moved his mouth down to her neck he bite down hard. Chichi sighed and tilted her head back enjoying the feeling of finally having what she had desired for years she had finally found it.  
  
True Love At Last.  
  
"Together forever at last."  
THE END.  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: You guys have three choices either I write a brand new YYH fic centered around Yomi and a chick named Oniyuri. Or I could write the final part of the Panthera/Hiei triology called 'Weeding Day Plans'. Or a Yami No Matsuei fic which should I write you decide the majority of the votes for one story wins!  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
Cheena Son - Thanks!  
Crecy - lol very funny  
Nisha - lol hai  
chi-chi - lol  
Lady Thundera - lol 


End file.
